<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid in Love by do0_nct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045125">Stupid in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/do0_nct/pseuds/do0_nct'>do0_nct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/do0_nct/pseuds/do0_nct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun and Doyoung are fully aware of how toxic their relationship. The former is sick of it but the latter is saying what he doesn't meant hoping the other half will know how to read between the lines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stupid in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back again with a new DOJAE ONESHOT. This is a song-based story. Any plot similar to this is purely coincidence.</p>
<p>Trigger Warning:  Violence, cursing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Stupid in Love </strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Written by: do0_nct</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/><br/><br/><em>Even if your lips curse at me, that’s not what I mean</em><br/><em>Even if your heart throws me away, that’s not what I mean</em><br/><em>Why don’t you know the meaning of my tears?</em><br/><em>I’m not saying we should end it, I’m asking you to hug me</em><br/><br/><br/>2:14 am <br/><br/>It was already pass midnight but Doyoung is still wide awake waiting for his dumbfuck husband who is drunk. He doesn't know but he will bet his arm and leg, Jaehyun will go home drunk AGAIN. What's new? That guy is a shameless fuck who gave him nothing but headache. <br/><br/>He learned his lesson not to sleep unless Jaehyun arrive or else he is going to suffocate himself once again. The last time he made that mistake, he wasn't greeted by the smell of sun breeze or freshly picked flowers, not even a newly-brewed coffee and totally not a well-prepared breakfast. His case is the worst. Good morning, said the disgusting smell of barf, smelly clothes and a naked Jaehyun who looked like a beggar sleeping on his couch. Doyoung's blood pressure skyrocketed during that time or just thinking about that scenario again. Despite waking up at a bad state that time, as a good husband he is, he cleaned everything, wash the clothes, prepared a meal for Jaehyun to eat and medicines for him to drink. He even wiped and cleaned him with a soaked towel as he cursed under his breath. "I fucking hate you. I want you out of my life." Then planted a loving kiss on his forehead. "But I love you so much."<br/><br/><br/>He phoned his husband one last time to threaten him as if it will have a huge effect knowing that the man he married is as beautiful as diamonds but as hard as it. <br/><br/><br/><em>To: Jaehyun </em><br/><br/><em>You better go home or meet your useless clothes on the road. For fuck sake, stop giving me headaches and have shame. </em><br/><br/><em>I'll burn you alive as soon as you go home.</em><br/><br/><br/>The door creaked signalling that the nost awaited guest has finally arrived. Doyoung stood and gave him a passionate slap on his cheeks which didn't even bug Jaehyun. He remained still then a smug face formed. <br/><br/>'Here we go again.' He uttered under his breath.<br/><br/><br/><em>Your attitude was different,</em><br/><em>Making my heart ache,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>You felt strange, the sky is black</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As if it will rain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Both of us are getting sick of the repeating</em>
</p>
<p><em>Disappointment and arguments</em><br/><em>You will probably break up with me here today</em><br/><em>It felt like my heart was on fire</em><br/><em>And without knowing, I yelled,</em><br/><em>I pushed and banged and shuddered</em><br/><em>Why are you looking at me with such sad eyes?</em><br/><em>It’s always like this</em><br/><em>I’m the bad one and you’re too nice</em><br/><br/><br/>Jaehyun sat himself on the mini stool to untie his shoes as the earful curses and scolding of Doyoung played on the background. His life soundtrack is indeed unique. What's new? It's always like this ever since the hurricane arrived. Despute of that, he still came home unprepared. He should have put something on his ears to block his husband's big mouth. <br/><br/>"You are such a shameless asshole. You really think going home late and drunk is fucking cool? Then what's next? Those dumfuck, low-life neighbors of ours will gossip something about you again. What would you say to them?! You keep on drinking, you are rotting your brain." Doyoung threw insults and curses which is usual and Jaehyun got used to it.<br/><br/><br/>Blah. Blah. Blah. Mouth everywhere. He would rather stay outside while storm is occuring than to suffer with this husband of his' dirty mouth. He is getting sick of it. It makes him throw up than those alcohol he was chugging. Everyday argument, how sweet. "SUCK MY FUCKING DICK." He replied and gave zero fuck to Doyoung's previous rants and narrative. The hell he care for others. <br/><br/><br/>This triggered Doyoung on the highest level. Jaehyun not caring about his concerns and feelings, thinking that he is doing all this blabbings and cursing because he felt like doing it is such an unbelievable thing. Such a selfish fuck.  He grabbed the closest thing his hand can grab which is the flower vase then threw it towards the shitbag in front of him which didn't help to solve anything obviously, just made it extreme worst. <br/><br/><br/>Jaehyun fumed in anger as if a beast being disturbed in his sleep. He marched towards his husband, eyes turning red, not seeing anything clear. He held Doyoung's wide shoulder really harsh, dragged and pinned him against the wall which earned a whimper from the poor man. Doyoung's eyes turned from an angry wolf to a poor sheep, pleading for his life. His eyes were sad is if he is speaking 'why are you like this? I'm sorry. I love you.'<br/><br/><br/>If you think, this wil calm Jaehyun's nerve. You are probably wrong. It made him angry more, questioning everything. He is a bad guy but why Doyoung is acting like this. Behind those curses, he is a blessing. He is too nice and he is getting tired of it.<br/><br/><br/><em>With a sad face, you said you felt lonelier</em><br/><em>When we were together, you asked me</em><br/><em>If I could understand you with excuses</em><br/><em>Of saying I’m busy,</em><br/><em>I treated you like baggage</em><br/><em>Our trust has broken like plastic, I was sick</em><br/><em>Of your doubts and while I was taking you home,</em><br/><em>At the end, a bomb has exploded</em><br/><em>We nastily pushed and swore at each other,</em><br/><em>We were crazy</em><br/><em>Now we can’t go back, someone once said,</em><br/><em>The seasons bring goodbyes</em><br/><br/><br/>How it started by the way? Everyone is pretty sure they didn't start like this type of unhealthy relationship. Well, they used to have a wonderful and smooth relationship. Just like other couples, it is filled with flowers and dates.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Jaehyun and Doyoung got married at a young age. They planned their future really early. At the age of 15, they are already saving money for future expenses such as house, car and even for their future child. Despite their parents disagreeing with their immature decisions thinking they are just hormonal teenagers, they proved them that they are really meant for each other and willing to support each other. They worked in several part-time jobs to contribute to their savings without asking help from their parents. <br/><br/>At the age of 18, they got married in a civil wedding where only few people noticed. It's alright because during that time, they had a plan of getting married again but a grand one when they are earning lots of money. <br/><br/>First year of their marriage is absolutely perfect. Jaehyun was working on his dad's company as an intern to know how life's work and not just go straight to the high position like a spoiled brat act. On the other hand, Doyoung stays at home. Jaehyun disagreed with the thought of Doyoung working as well. They even had a fight because of that so they arranged that Doyoung will work but not a stressful one so he was a vocal trainer that time.<br/><br/><br/>Everything went smoothly  not until things turned upside down for Jaehyun. His co-workers found out that he is the son of the CEO and got really envious of him because he really excelled since Jaehyun is a hardworking man. He got promoted which triggered them. They really did everything to put him down and get him kicked out of the company and taint his name. It was perfect that his father directly fired him for stealing money and leaking information which he didn't do. <br/><br/>It caused a lot on Jaehyun. He was blacklisted in some companies, he was depressed. Doyoung approached him but he kept it to himself. Despite not knowing what happened, Doyoung always cheered him up and never failed to shower him compliments and love. <br/><br/>Doyoung felt betrayed when he figured out the news from other people and not Jaehyun himself. He went home from his work really furious tot he poinþ he slapped his husband and cursed at him. "What the fuck were you thinking when you chose to keep it from me?" <br/><br/>The major fights started when Jaehyun refused to keep his ego and pride down and still refuse Doyoung to support their family financially. He thinks he should be the one doing it and not Doyoung which hurt the latter. Does Jaehyun think of him so lowly? This time Doyoung fought for it that caused their relationship to fall down. <br/><br/>Doyoung started working his ass off 24/7 to have a stable financial situation. He works day and night while Jaehyun stays at home, not seeing his husband often. He will go home tired, no time to have a talk or an intimate moment with each other. That time he started being a delinquent to catch his husband's attention which he succeeded. The cursing and hurting each other started there. They both went insane. Trust isn't there anymore since Jaehyun had mini affairs. Everything is a mess. Jaehyun got tired of treating Doyoung with full of care when he started focusing on his work than doing what he wanted. He treated him like a garbage instead.<br/><br/><br/><em>You keep saying those cruel words,</em><br/><em>Scarring me as if you’ll never see me again</em><br/><em>If you want to end this,</em><br/><em>At least try to be completely bad</em><br/><em>Don’t annoy me because I’ll be fine</em><br/><em>Whoever you meet because even if you look</em><br/><em>For me, I’ll never be there</em><br/><br/><br/>Jaehyun really tried his best when he said he wanted Doyoung's attention by acting like a jerk. Hurting him, cursing at him, being hard. He really underestimated his lover with this one. He never expected how thick-faced Doyoung is or he is just a martyr. His husband doesn't care at all.<br/><br/><br/>Doyoung was taking a shower, staring blankly as water falls down and touch his delicate body. He knew Jaehyun was testing him ever since he said how he wanted to break up and have a divorce. He knew his husband was pushing him to the limit so he will do it. Try harder. The only thing Doyoung can say. He loves him so much no matter how toxic it is, he still hold on. He wanted him beside him. At the very end of their fights, he will close his eyes then the memories of their child-like love appears. How he wish it stayed that way. It was a beautiful but painful memory knwoing it would be impossible to bring it back.<br/><br/><br/>He won't give up. It isn't painful enough for him. He can endure it.<br/><br/><br/><em>I just told you to piss off because I was sick</em><br/><em>Of you crying because it was too hard to see you</em><br/><em>Hurting like a fool, there’s nothing</em><br/><em>To be sorry about, don’t hesitate and just say it</em><br/><em>Even when we were breaking up,</em></p>
<p><em>I was still the bad one and</em><br/><em>You were too nice till the end</em><br/><br/><br/>"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK IT." Jaehyun yelled straight to his husband's face who was still pinned by him against the wall. "CAN WE JUST END THIS STUPID BULLSHIT RELATIONSHIP OF OURS. AREN'T YOU TIRED BECAUSE I AM SO SICK OF IT. I'M SICK OF YOUR PRRSENCE, EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU." He kept spitting the hateful facts. "YOU TOLD ME TO GET LOST ALMOST EVERYDAY, AM I RIGHT? YOU WANT A BREAK UP. I'M GIVING IT TO YOU. NOW WHAT' WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ASKED FOR IT MULTIPLE TIME WHENEVER WE HAD A FIGHT. GO ON. LET'S END THIS HELL." <br/><br/>"We should break up." He told it many times whenever they had an argument. It is cruel. Doyoung didn't hold it back and let his tears pour as he attentively grasped every single word that was escaping from Jaehyun's mouth. Why can't Jaehyun see? <br/><br/><em>'I’m not saying we should break up, that’s not what I mean. I’m not saying I don’t like you, that’s not what I mean. Why don’t you know the meaning of my tears?</em><br/><em>I’m asking you to hold onto me, I’m asking you to hug me.'</em> Doyoung wanted to shout these words on the top of his lungs for Jaehyun to comprehend but he became voiceless, he was mute for a moment. Is Jaehyun really this dense? <br/><br/><em>Don’t leave me, it’s written in my eyes,</em><br/><em>My tears are telling you</em><br/><em>We are getting farther apart but</em><br/><em>We’re just looking and not holding onto each other</em><br/><em>At the end of a long relationship,</em><br/><em>Our hearts aren’t reaching each other</em><br/><em>Please come back to the you of the past</em><br/><em>Don’t leave, don’t leave</em><br/><br/><br/>These are the words that his eyes are speaking whenever he looked straight on Jaehyun's eyes. Can they go back to the start? Why can't they fight for more? They've been in a long road? Why are they stopping? Is their love not worth fighting for? Every single fight that they had, Doyoung will cry right in front of Jaehyun just to convey these message. He is just looking but not understanding him.<br/><br/><br/>Jaehyun doesn't feel the connection anymore. They are deifting apart and there's nothìng to do about it. This is the last straw. He loosen his grip at his husband went straight to their room and packed his things without looking back at Doyoung who is shedding tears. He is hurting Doyoung so bad and he is fully aware of that. Why can't Doyoung just let him go? He is being too stubborn and holding his hands tightly which is suffocating. If he doesn't want to let go, he will do the did and cut his hand instead. <br/><br/><br/>He looked at his pitiful husband one last time and spoke. <br/><br/><em>Now it’s time to end it,</em><br/><em>Somebody got to say goodbye</em><br/><em>I’m sorry, I don’t love you anymore</em><br/><em>Seriously? I can’t relate</em><br/><em>I can’t touch it, I can’t see it,</em><br/><em>I can’t feel it it’s okay, you can curse at me,</em><br/><em>Why are you so stupidly nice until the end?</em><br/><em>We just wasted time,</em><br/><em>Talking about our feelings</em><br/><em>You always tried your best</em><br/><em>And I was always your worst</em><br/><em>I know you held it in more,</em><br/><em>You cried more, you were more lonely</em><br/><em>Even when we were breaking up,</em><br/><em>I was still the bad one and</em><br/><em>I couldn’t hold onto you in the end</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>